fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
KMGB
KMGB is a MGM Television Network affiliate that serves the Los Angeles, CA market as the network's West Coast flagship property. It broadcasts on Channel 67. Station Slogans *MGM 67, The Team to Watch in Metrocolor! (1961-1987) * MGM 67, Home of Leo the Lion! (1961-1962; localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * You'll Find Your Friends on MGM 67! (1962-1963; localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * We Love Leo the Lion on MGM 67! (1963-1964; localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * We Love to Roar on MGM 67! (1964-1965; localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * MGM 67, We're Always Metrocolorful! (1965-1966, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * The Lionpower is YOURS on MGM 67! (1967-1968, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * See the Stars Glow on MGM 67! (1968-1969, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * MGM 67's Sapphire Sky of Stars is with you! (1969-1970, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * Celebrate the Lion's Golden Jubilee with MGM 67! (1973-1974, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * 67, That's Entertainment Gold! (1974-1975, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * MGM 67 Loves You (1981-1982, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * TV is Good on MGM 67! (1982-1983, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * Celebrate the Diamond Jubilee with us on MGM 67! (1983-1984, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * The Radiance of the Lion's Stars is Yours on MGM 67! (1984-1985, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * Making Great Moments with You in Goldwyn-Stereo! (1985-1986, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * Making Great Moments with You in southern California! (1986-1987, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) *LA's Very Own (1987-2000) * Making Great Moments with You, southern California and the West! (1987-1988, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * 67 is Always Here for You (1988-1989, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * At 67, You've Got a Friend! (1990-1991, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * Welcome to the Eighth Decade of Brilliance on MGM 67! (1993-1994, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * We're Lionhearted on MGM 67! (1997-1998, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * A Legacy of Excellence on LA Television. (1998-1999, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * The Legacy Continues into the Third Millennium with MGM 67. (1999-2000, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * Working for You and the People of LA. (2000-present) * Come See What the Roar is About on MGM 67. (2000-2001, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * Your Home of the Stars and Shows on MGM 67! (2001-2002, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * The Television in LA Never Stops! (2002-2003, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * It's All Right Here on MGM 67. (2003-2004, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * MGM 67. The Remote Stops Here! (2004-2005, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * 67 is Looking Better with Mayer-Widescreen! (2005-2006, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * Follow 67, we're following you! (2006-2007, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * Where SoCal Legends are Made! (2008-2009, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * Where Television Legends Never Die in southern California! (2009-2010, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * Welcome to the Tenth Decade of Hollywood Treasures. (2013-2014, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * Where Hollywood Treasures are Made for, of and by YOU. (2014-2015, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * The Best of Movies and More in southern California. (2015-2016, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * In LA, the Tradition of Quality Continues. (2016-2017, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * Reach for the Stars on MGM 67! (2017-2018, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * Anytime, Anywhere. MGM 67, Start Here. (2018-2019, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * MGM 67, SoCal's All-Time Favorite! (2019-present, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) Category:MGM Network affiliates Category:Channel 67 Category:Los Angeles, CA Category:California Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:Former independent stations Category:Television channels and stations established in 1958 Category:MGM Holdings Category:MGM Network Owned-and-Operated stations